Eclipse EPOV Part of COMPROMISE
by Cullen Fever
Summary: What was Edward thinking as Bella tried to seduce him? A little look into our best-loved character's mind. Takes place during 'Compromise' of Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight but I do own some awesome pictures of Robert Pattinson! :) All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Even this scene isn't mine. I've just inserted Edward's perspective. Enjoy!!**

**ECLIPSE EPOV – Part of COMPROMISE**

"Okay, let me have it." Bella complained.

The sight of her curled up in the centre of my bed triggered that now familiar ache in my stomach. A need to reach out and touch… No, I mustn't think about that now. I instead scrutinized her face. She was scowling in her absolutely adorable Bella way and I couldn't help but chuckle. Of course, I was absolutely putty in her magnetic pull, so all my self reproach was in vain. Without wasting any more of our time together, I secured myself closely to her side. Her heart made a few erratic thumps before going back to normal. She was nervous. Yeah, this of all things should make her nervous, not a sadist vampire, not the volatile werewolves, not even the evil world conspiring to kill her, but me trying to gift her a present. Fabulous! I groaned mentally. Anyway if this did make her nervous, I'd try my best not to upset her.

"A hand-me-down." I reminded her. She's agreed to it already so there was no reason for her to get upset, I consoled myself. I took her beautiful hand in mine, savouring the touch, and hooked my mother's diamond pendant to her bracelet. No, she must never learn of that tiny detail, she would murder me. But seriously, the first gift that she'd willingly allowed me to give to her… how could it be anything less than a diamond?

She was examining it closely now. It was my turn to get nervous. Would she guess? Would my reasoning assuage her? Another horrible question just cropped up then. Did she even like it? She inhaled slowly, gazing at the crystal in wonder and I breathed again.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She looked radiant. The crystal was absolutely glowing on her delicate wrist. All my wild excitement over the past couple of days – thinking about this moment, how proud I'd feel when she'd accept this token from me, a part of me in a way – couldn't prepare me for the unprecedented joy that I now felt. The final effect left me dazzled.

"It was my mother's; I inherited quite a few baubles like this. I've given some to Esme and Alice both. So, clearly, this is not a big deal in any way." I stated in a monotone, still recovering from the breathless aftershock.

Her smile was more of a grimace but she let me continue.

"But I thought it was a good representation – It's hard and cold." I laughed at the irony. "And it throws rainbows in the sunlight."

"You forgot the most important similarity, it's beautiful." Her voice was so tender that I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless, for once make her see her worth, see the incarnation of pure beauty that she was. Why did she always have to get things backwards? I kept my voice calm as I confessed, "My heart is just as silent, and it, too, is yours."

She moved her wrist, then looked up at me. Her eyes were a warm pool of pure love. "Thank you. For both." She said shyly. I must have done something truly amazing in my past life to deserve an angel like her in this one. There I went again. I had now started formulating reincarnation theories. I sighed happily. Guess this was 'The Bella Effect'.

"No, thank _you_" I insisted. "It's a relief to have you accept a gift so easily." _A huge relief._ Good practice for you, too." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

She ducked into my embrace then, granting me access to my personal heaven and began "Can we discuss something? I'd appreciate it if you could _begin _by being open-minded."

Immediately, I was on my guard. I prayed that she wouldn't bring up our old argument again. The crazy notion of wanting to help… But that was already settled. That's why we were here. Maybe it had something to do with Black then. My stomach lurched painfully. "I'll give it my best effort." I cautioned.

"I'm not breaking any rules here," she started. "This is strictly about you and me. So . . ." That hesitation again. She continued somehow, "I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise the other night. I was thinking I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation."

"What would you like to negotiate?" Her formality was so endearing.

But she did not go on. And then that uneven thumping of her heartbeat filled my ears for the second time that night. "Listen to your heart fly, it's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings." I noted, luxuriating in its glorious euphony.

Really, what had her so worried? What in the world could make her so nervous? I was truly concerned now.

Are you all right?" I asked

"I'm great."

"Please go on then."

"Well, I guess, first, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage condition thing."

No wonder. She was needlessly getting worked up over a non-issue. I could set that right.

"It's only ridiculous to you. What about it?"

"I was wondering . . . is _that _open to negotiation?"

Oh no! No way. Not fair!

"I've already made the largest concession by far and away — I've agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part."

"No." Bella panicked. "That part's a done deal. We're not discussing my . . . renovations right now. I want to hammer out some other details."

Hmm, so she wanted to trap me by ambiguity. Two could play. "Which details do you mean exactly?"

She stalled "Let's clarify your prerequisites first."

"You know what I want." Hadn't I already made my point clear a million times? I was momentarily distracted by the idea then. Bella dressed in beautiful white, walking towards me as she blushed all over. An overwhelming joy was threatening to consume me. Our…

"_Matrimony."_ Bella frowned. What telepathy. She was still being formal and I had to smile.

"Yes, to start with."

Her jaw dropped as she mutely gawked at me for a second "There's more?"

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. "Well, if you're my wife, then what's mine is yours . . ." that was reasonable. She would simply have to accept it in stride. "…like tuition money. So there would be no problem with Dartmouth."

"Anything else? While you're already being absurd?"

"I wouldn't mind some _time."_

"No." The panic attack again. "No time. That's a deal breaker right there."

I knew it was too good to last. What I wouldn't do to change her mind. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Well, she wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't. I sighed again. "Just a year or two?"

She shook her head obstinately, "Move along to the next one."

"That's it. Unless you'd like to talk cars . . ." And my grin was on full display again. I had guessed her reaction right as she glared at me, but my grinning wouldn't stop. So I just ducked my head and started to play with her fingers. Her touch was like a soothing tonic, erasing long buried pains I didn't know existed. How beautiful a certain ornament would look on this, I mused as I caressed her ring finger. If only she'd listen… Wait, this wasn't about marriage. It had nothing to do with me at all. Again, she had succeeded with her evasiveness without even trying.

Something that Bella desired. I perked up again. Anything, anything at all and I'd gladly shower it on her. Just tell me what you want, I tried to convey silently. "I didn't realize there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I'm extremely curious." Please Bella, please tell me what you desire, I almost begged. Wasn't she already well aware that my sole purpose in life was to fulfill her smallest velleities? I lived for that. Nothing could bring me greater joy.

_**So, what did cha think?? I'm planning to continue with this scene. Please let me know if you liked it.**_

_**Seriously, I think I'm getting addicted to Edward's Point of View. He's absolutely delectable. Could eat him with a spoon. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, Thank you people for the lovely reviews. Luv ya!! So, here's a quick update. Have fun. :)**

_Something that Bella desired. I perked up again. Anything, anything at all and I'd gladly shower it on her. Just tell me what you want, I tried to convey silently. "I didn't realize there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I'm extremely curious." Please Bella, please tell me what you desire, I almost begged. Wasn't she already well aware that my sole purpose in life was to fulfill her smallest velleities? I lived for that. Nothing could bring me greater joy._

But Bella still didn't say anything. As I stared at her in wonder, her skin heated up and a light pink tainted her cheeks. Oh my god, she was blushing. The force of my curiosity almost crushed me as I once again tried unsuccessfully to enter her impenetrable mind. It was getting to be too much. I stroked her cheeks gently, only darkening the colour there. "You're blushing?" She did not look up.

"Please, Bella, the suspense is painful."

She bit her lip. Oh, sweet torture. She was testing all my limits today.

"Bella." I tried again, my tone was enough to convey my impatience. Why was she needlessly feeling so shy? I so badly wanted to give her whatever it was that she was too embarrassed to ask for.

"Well, I'm a little worried . . ." she began, "about after." She finally looked me square in the eyes.

My body automatically froze. Of course, she was thinking about the pain. The pain… I tried with some difficulty to block out that very precise memory. I would die before I could see Bella go through that. Maybe this would change her decision. Suddenly, I did not know what to feel. "What has you worried?"

"All of you just seem _so _convinced that the only thing I'm going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town." Yes, murderers, that's what we were. The harsh truth made me flinch. Hopefully she didn't notice. She continued "And I'm afraid I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won't be _me _anymore . . . and that I won't . . . I won't _want_ you the same way I do now."

"Bella, that part doesn't last forever." I still couldn't guess where she was going with this.

"Edward," she tried to explain refusing to meet my eyes. "There's something that I want to do before I'm not human anymore."

_Anything. Please Bella. Anything._

Her face flushed furiously and she remained silent. Aargh! This was getting impossible.

"Whatever you want." She had to know that.

"Do you promise?" she mumbled, still unsure.

Silly girl. Of course I did. "Yes." Could she please tell me what was wrong now? "Tell me what you want, and you can have it." As if she could ever doubt that. _Bella!_

"You." I wasn't even sure if I heard that correctly.

_What the hell did that mean?_ "I'm yours." _Eternally and completely._ _Hers!_ _Forever!_ The statement held more truth than the sun rising in the east. The fact was etched in every particle of my being. I smiled as I tried to lift her spirits off her imagined misery.

Instead, she took a shaky breath and came towards me kneeling. With a quick movement, both her arms were around my neck and she was kissing me passionately. For a moment, I forgot everything else. My miracle, my addiction. There was nothing in the world that could compare to this. Her lips moving softly along with mine. I could live in this moment forever. The hollow in my chest was all warmed up and fuzzy. A very tiny portion in my brain was trying to guess her motivations. What in the world was up with her? This very strange dilemma that she couldn't even talk about?

Her hands quivering, she removed her arms from around my neck. This surprised me a little. Usually, I was the one who had to step in and keep things from escalating. Those same hands then swiftly undid my two top collar buttons.

Everything flashed at once and I was frigid with shock. Her hesitation, her embarrassment, the inability to express her desire… _She wanted me._ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh….!

I was absolutely furious with myself for not having realized this sooner. It was so obvious. I shouldn't have led her on. She had _wanted_ the situation to escalate. I glared at her disapprovingly. Was she suicidal? Hadn't I told her how dangerous it was? I would surely end up killing her. Agony rippled through me as I immediately pushed her away. "Be reasonable, Bella."

"You promised — whatever I wanted." She said in a small voice.

Damn it! She was impossible. How the hell was I to know that this was what she had planned, what she wanted. The one thing I couldn't give her. Despair continued to stab me as I sat despising my monstrous form. She deserved much better. I hated doing this. "We're not having this discussion." I announced sternly, as I refastened my buttons.

Her jaw tightened with an audible snap. "I say we are," she stated just as fiercely. Her hands moved to her blouse as she jerked open the first button.

Ah, this was exactly what I needed, an angry, seductive Bella. Just great. I couldn't even tell her how very delectable she looked in that very moment. I yearned desperately to be human again. For her. For us.

These thoughts were taking me nowhere. Very careful not to face the exposed skin of her open collar, I glowered at her as I trapped her wrists securely to her sides. "I say we're not." End of discussion.

She glared right back at me. "You wanted to know."

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic." _Jee-sus!_

"So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing _you _want — like getting _married _— but _I'm _not allowed to even _discuss _what I —"

I took both her hands in just one of mine and used my other palm to halt her speech. It looked like the more she argued, the angrier she became. I didn't want that and I definitely couldn't allow this argument.

"No." My expression was stony.

It looked like that worked for the time being. I just relished holding her in my arms till she had fully calmed herself. She was now taking deep breaths. _Thank heavens for that._ As the silence continued, I felt the familiar warmth in the air. She was blushing again. There was a faint smell of saltwater and her breathing had hitched in strange ways. _It couldn't be…_

Stifling my morbid thoughts, I sighed in exasperation. I brought my hand to her chin and forced her to look at me. What was wrong?

"What now?" I struggled to keep my voice casual.

"Nothing," she muttered. _Bad liar!_

I ignored that trying to read her expression. She wouldn't even look at me. And then I saw the tears. Sheer agony. I had made her _cry_… _again_. Ice splinters cut my throat. How many more ways could I hurt her that would finally end up killing her? Why was she still with me? I deserved to die. Excruciating pain twisted my heart.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I demanded, appalled.

"No." My brave Isabella.

How could I ever apologize? She thought that I didn't want her? I'd rejected her? Anguish tormented me in potent waves. I swept her up in my arms and softly caressed her cheeks. "You know why I have to say no, you know that I want you, too." How could she be oblivious to that? Everything about her was a siren call to me. Didn't she realize that the only thing that stopped me from claiming her right there was her own safety? She was so fragile, so delicate, so breakable….

"Do you?" she whispered skeptically.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." I gave a hard frustrated laugh. I couldn't think of someone who _didn't_ want her. "Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake. . . " which I won't. _Bella's __**mine**__, Jacob Black!_ "You're too desirable for your own good."

"Who's being silly now?" Self doubt. Always self doubt. What was I going to do with this girl?

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe?" I asked bleakly. "Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? _Black, Newton, Yorkie, Crowly… _Fury immobilized me as my hands ached to crush something. "You know a few of them, but some might surprise you." _Dowling, Richardson,_ _the entire male population of Forks High School…_ Yes, she would be very surprised indeed.

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!! Toodles! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm awesome, aren't I? ;) Didn't think I could update this soon again. **

**Though the next one will take some time. Sorry people, but I've some studying to do!! :( **

**Tell me if you liked this.**

"_Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe?" I asked bleakly. "Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? Black, Newton, Yorkie, Crowly… Fury immobilized me as my hands ached to crush something. "You know a few of them, but some might surprise you." Dowling, Richardson, the entire male population of Forks High School… Yes, she would be very surprised indeed._

She shook her head still refusing to believe any of it. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject."

I exhaled. Yup, I couldn't do anything with this girl. Stubborn little creature!

"Tell me if I have anything wrong." She was trying to appear nonchalant. "Your demands are marriage", she made a tiny grimace that had me smiling, "paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster." She cocked her eyes challenging me. She was _adorable_. Don't kiss her now! Don't kiss her now! I argued with myself. She'd had enough wrong impressions for one night. _But that face…_

"Did I get everything? That's a hefty list." _Huh? _Oh right, she was saying something.

"Only the first is a demand." The best demand I've ever made. _Would one quick peck really matter that much?_ "The others are merely requests."

"And my lone, solitary little demand is —"

"Demand?" Yes, yes it _would_ matter. Darn!

"Yes, demand." She wouldn't let go. "Getting married is a stretch for me. I'm not giving in unless I get something in return."

Fine, I would have to quash my marriage dreams forever. The thought was unbearably painful. Well, there was no way around it. I angled downward to whisper my denial in her ears. "No, it's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Be patient, Bella." Just a little patience. She had _no_ clue how much I wanted it myself.

"But that's the problem." She stated in an unwavering intonation. I could still detect the underlying urgency. "It won't be the _same _when I'm less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know _who _I'll be then."

"You'll still be Bella," I assured her. Always the very same.

She didn't agree. "If I'm so far gone that I'd want to kill Charlie — that I'd drink Jacob's blood or Angela's if I got the chance — how can that be true?"

"It will pass." Plus, I'd keep her from hurting any of those she loved. She didn't deserve pain, any pain, physical or emotional. She was far too good. We'd move to Alaska…

An idea struck me then. "And I doubt you'll want to drink the dog's blood." I feigned mortification. I needn't have acted, the dog _was_ nauseating. "Even as a newborn, you'll have better taste than that." Trust me Bella, I chortled.

She refused to budge. I needed to work on my distraction skills. That kiss didn't seem like such a bad idea now. I shook the thought away darkly – the very last thing we both needed.

"But that will always be what I want most, won't it?" she disputed. "Blood, blood, and more blood!"

"The fact that you are still alive is proof that that is not true," I reminded her, editing the near-misses. I inhaled deeply. _Get a grip._ _She's fine now._

"Over eighty years later." She went on. "What I meant was _physically, _though. Intellectually, I know I'll be able to be myself . . . after a while. But just purely physically — I will always be thirsty, more than anything else."

And she had me there_._ How could I contradict her? I barely remembered my human life. I had never felt for anyone like I felt for Bella. Not even close. But if I'd known her then, I tried to think objectively, would my feelings have changed after Carlisle saved me? I doubted that. I was pretty much the same after transformation, just with heightened abilities, that's all. But then again, that was all cerebral. Physically, as a new-born, blood-lust was all I knew. I winced as I considered that.

"So I _will _be different." She was triumphant. "Because right now, physically, there's nothing I want more than you. More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically . . ."

And then very softly, she placed a kiss in the centre of my palm. Heat coursed through me. Her touch left me tingling. What I wouldn't do to be human.

"Bella, I could kill you." I had to keep a sane head.

"I don't think you could."

_Really? _I could feel disbelief cloud my eyes. _Well then, a little demonstration was in order. _Besides, I could do with the distraction myself. Her kiss was still ringing in my memory. I unwillingly removed my hand from her face and reached for the first thing I saw. The metal flower came apart easily in my hands, making the bed shake slightly. I showed it to her and then crushed it with the gentlest force. Then, I offered her the crumbled remains. That could easily be her, I thought in mute horror. _Would she listen to me now?_

Instead, she glowered. "That's not what I meant. I already _know _how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture."

"What _did _you mean then?" I asked perplexed, as I disposed the shreds still in my palm. I couldn't rid my voice of the dread that had filled me.

Would she never fail to surprise me, I wondered as I continued to stare at her. She was simply inscrutable.

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to . . ." She attempted to assemble her thoughts. "More that, you _don't _want to hurt me . . . so much so that I don't think that you ever could."

So that's what she was getting at. I shook my head as I tried to make her see sense.

"It might not work like that, Bella." Can't you see? I can _kill_ you. She had no sense of self-preservation at all. Insane.

"_Might,_" she was contemptuous now. "You have no more idea what you're talking about than I do."

Precisely, my point. "Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?"

I glared at her hoping she'd accept that and leave it be. I'd had enough arguments with her already. All I wanted now was to snuggle her in and let her sleep comfortably. She had to be tired. All that arguing wasn't good for her system.

"Please," she requested in a very small voice. "It's all I want. Please." She closed her eyes giving up.

That one word shattered my resolution. I had never seen her so helpless before, literally begging me for the one thing I couldn't give her. Something was gnawing deeply inside me as I tried to brush away the pain. I was completely lost.

She opened her eyes slowly to look at me. I don't know what it was she saw there but it prompted her to try again. "Please?" she implored, her heartbeat had accelerated several notches. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us _try _. . . only try. And I'll give you what you want, I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just . . ._ please. _"

She had just promised me everything I'd ever asked for in life. All that she wanted in return was… My heart was swelling unendurably. She was going to win this time too… _wait,_ _'If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that.' What did THAT mean? _

I hugged her more tightly as I quietly confessed. "This is unbearable. So many things I've wanted to give you — and _this _is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?" _Please Bella! Don't do this to me._

"Then don't refuse." She was breathless.

And for a brief moment, I was completely overwhelmed. What if I _could_ do it right? Bella in my arms, sighing my name as she cradled my face… I had wanted it for _so_ long. My breathing hiked. The anticipation of the intense pleasure was drowning me.

"Please." The final call.

"Bella . . ." I couldn't fight this anymore. I trailed my kisses softly across her throat. _Don't do this, _some tiny component of my brain warned. Before I could ponder over that, Bella turned her head to kiss me full on the mouth. And my will crumbled. All sanity forgotten, I grabbed her face. I was too far gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This gets a bit too romantic. I was giggling like an idiot while writing this. Love Edward. MUUUAAAAHHHHHHH!**

"_Bella . . ." I couldn't fight this anymore. I trailed my kisses softly across her throat. Don't do this, some tiny component of my brain warned. Before I could ponder over that, Bella turned her head to kiss me full on the mouth. And my will crumbled. All sanity forgotten, I grabbed her face. I was too far gone._

I was kissing her with all my pent up passion. Yes, this is what I needed, what I craved, what I had to have. The feelings coursing through me could not be expressed. The warnings of my brain were all snarled up. I went with my instincts alone, and they were all urging me to prove my mad devastating love to Bella. _Gladly!_

Her response was just as enthusiastic. Her body was heating up at an enormous rate but I ignored the implications, still too disoriented to keep a clear head. She ensnared me in her arms and then gave an involuntary shiver.

She's cold, my brain tried to argue, but my lips had other intentions. Off their own accord, they continued to kiss her with wild abandon. They could never have enough of this heaven. It was Bella who had to pull away. Of course, she should breathe, my still rational side argued. Fine, I could allow that. I trailed my lips down to that delicious part of her collarbone instead. _Take as much air as you can Bella. You'd be needing it tonight._ As soon as I thought those words, something suddenly felt off, though I couldn't place my finger on it.

In the meantime, Bella had succeeded with unbuttoning all my shirt buttons. She was now shyly tracing my exposed skin. I could not stop the shiver from escaping. The most intense, unadulterated pleasure had just shot through me. There were so many ways that _I_ wanted to touch _her_…

As if on cue, Bella brought her lips back to mine and I seized them with a reckless exuberance. Driven by an almost unbearable need, I hugged her tightly against me and cupped her face softly as I kissed her. I could feel every inch of her body against my own. I wouldn't survive this. This mountain of pure ecstasy would have me submerged.

I felt Bella reaching for her shirt and then something clicked. Why it had felt off despite the crushing joy. Why my brain had persisted with its admonition. Bella deserved a soul.

I could not allow myself to be physically intimate with her without the contract of marriage. It was in keeping with her faith… and Carlisle's too, for that matter. Plus, in my moment of insanity, I had forgotten the immense risk. I shuddered at the thought. We had come so _close_… I still wasn't sure I could do it right, without harming her in anyway. I had to be a hundred percent convinced before I took any major step.

It hardly took me a few milliseconds to think these through and therefore by the time Bella reached for her first button, I had her wrists securely above her head as I lay her gently against a pillow.

"Bella," I whispered into her ears. "Would you _please_stop trying to take your clothes off?" I almost laughed.

She was clearly confused "Do you want to do that part?" Yes!..._No! No! What was I thinking?_

"Not tonight," I had to be honest with her. I'd do it the right way.

"Edward, don't —," she began, distressed.

"I'm not saying no," I promised her quickly. "I'm just saying _not tonight."_

As she processed that, she scowled. My resolve almost broke right there.

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night." She demanded. She was still a little breathless.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want? You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am — clearly" — _very very clearly_ "much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore . . . you first." By the time I had finished, it hit me with full force. Bella had agreed to marry me. My heart exploded with joy and the room was suddenly a blur.

I almost missed Bella's question. She found the idea outrageous, naturally.

"That's the deal," I insisted. "Take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?"

Before she could even answer, I took her in my arms and kissed her. I couldn't resist this anymore. I kept on kissing her, just to relay a tiny portion what she had done to me. How incandescently happy she had made me. It wasn't before she was breathless again that I let go. I however did not allow her to squirm even an inch away.

"I think that's a really bad idea," she was gasping.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way." I smiled. "You have a one-track mind." _And you are not the only one._This was getting dangerous. I needed to focus on a safer topic.

"How did this happen?" she asked before I could think of anything. "I thought I was holding my own tonight — for once — and now, all of a sudden —"

"You're engaged," I burst out with glee.

"Ew!" she protested. "_Please_don't say that out loud."

Wow, this was so much fun. "Are you going back on your word?" I teased her. She glared back at me and I laughed. "Are you?" Why was looking at her face suddenly making me so delirious?

"Ugh!" she gave in. "No. I'm not. Are you happy now?"

My whole face was gleaming now. "Exceptionally." She had _no_ idea.

"Aren't you happy at all?" I teased her again when she frowned. Well, I could influence that answer. Besides, she was too irresistible for her own good. So I indulged myself in another long kiss. Hmm, I could get used to this, my mind noted blissfully.

"A little bit," she allowed. "But not about getting married."

How could anyone be so intoxicating, I wondered. Her charm was deadly. I couldn't help but lunge for her lips again – my personal nirvana. "Do you get the feeling that everything is backward?" I chuckled. "Traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side, and I yours?"

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me."

"True." I murmured. Suddenly, I didn't want to waste time talking. I took her face between my hands and gave her the longest, most fervent kiss I could dare. My heart was racing in my veins and hers was equally jagged. I let go reluctantly and instead turned to kiss her open palm. She was blushing from head to foot and I was sorely tempted to break my own resolve.

"Look, Edward," she coaxed softly. "I said I would marry you, and I will. I promise. I swear. If you want, I'll sign a contract in my own blood."

"Not funny," I was still too busy with her beautiful wrists to take offense.

"What I'm saying is this — I'm not going to trick you or anything. You know me better than that. So there's really no reason to wait. We're completely alone — how often does that happen? — and you've provided this very large and comfortable bed. . . ." she trailed off.

This was taking every single ounce of my self restraint. Trust Bella to allure me at the wrong time. "Not tonight," I tried to sound firm.

"Don't you trust me?" she was curious.

"Of course I do." _Of all things…_

I was still busy caressing her palm when I felt the soft pressure trying to lift my head. Automatically, I complied. I pulled my face back so that her eyes were level with mine.

"Then what's the problem?" she tried to fathom. "It's not like you didn't know you were going to win in the end. You always win." She admitted flustered.

"Just hedging my bets," I answered. I couldn't explain to her my real motives. It sounded childish but I obstinately held on to it. If she was forcing me to change her, well, I too would see to it that we honoured every single decree, vampire or human. Her soul was far too precious to be put at stake. _She was far too precious._


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all. Thank you so much for the heart-warming reviews. I've never got as many on any post. *Sniff*! And I apologize for updating so late. I've been having back to back tests all month. Sadly, I fear it's going to be a trend. Studies can be such a drag, I tell you. However, will still try not to take so much time in the future… Meanwhile, Enjoy!! :) **

"_Just hedging my bets," I answered. I couldn't explain to her my real motives. It sounded childish but I obstinately held on to it. If she was forcing me to change her, well, I too would see to it that we honoured every single decree, vampire or human. Her soul was far too precious to be put at stake. She was far too precious._

"There's something else." Of course she'd know. Nothing escaped her sharp eyes. "Are _you _planning to go back on your word?"

It shouldn't have hurt me but it did. It wasn't that Bella didn't trust me. Not at all. It was just that statements like these, seemingly innocuous, would always send me reeling back to the past. When I'd first broken my promise to Bella. I'd told her I did not love her, did not want her. The haunting look in her eyes as she had stared blankly ahead, uncomprehending. What I had put her through… I did not realize that my whole body had frozen… _Stop! _ I had to get a grip on myself. I wouldn't let the echoes of that ravaging agony sear through me again. Bella had forgiven me… and how. While I'd shivered with dread thinking she'd moved on, she had stated so simply that her love for me was unchangeable. After _everything_… She wasn't even angry with me. Almost as if she felt that she'd deserved the pain my monstrous intrusion had inflicted on her. I flinched as I continued to stare hard at her. The beauty that she had lighted my world with was glowing everywhere. Her convoluted mind aside, if there was ever a glorious soul that walked this planet, it was hers…. She was still waiting expectantly for my answer. Yes, she had every right to doubt my intentions, my promises, even if her trust in me was unreasonably implicit.

"No, I swear to you, we _will _try. After you marry me." I promised her. I hoped she could hear the sincerity behind those words.

But she was on a different track now. She shook her head mulling over something. "You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama — twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue."

I wanted to laugh at her words, the way she'd phrased it.... She, the villain! _Indeed!_ Did she realize sitting there, what was going on in _my_ mind? Her blouse was still unbuttoned at the top and the blush hadn't completely left her face. Her collarbone was projecting outwards in the most inviting way and her lips were pulled together into a luscious pout. Very carefully, I tried to reign in my non-existent human hormones – those that she could awaken with the lightest of touches, with her very presence. I hoped that she did not understand the sudden chariness that my gaze conveyed… To hell with caution, I could at least kiss her neck, I decided. I could go that far without losing control. Besides, being within a hundred miles of her and not touching her was a sheer impossibility.

But she'd already guessed half of it. "That's it, isn't it?" And then she gave a very hysterical little giggle. "You're trying to protect your virtue!" She covered her mouth to stop anything else from escaping. Her face was suffused with mirth.

Good Lord!! She was so lovely and innocent. Was one law really that important? Couldn't I just lift her in my arms and make crazy love to her? Everything about her was singing out to me. She wanted this too. _No No No No No! _My conflicted mind would kill me one day.

"No, silly girl," I whispered to her shoulder as I kissed a spot I'd missed. "I'm trying to protect _yours. _And you're making it shockingly difficult."

"Of all the ridiculous —"

"Let me ask you something," I'd had enough arguing on her part. "We've had this discussion before, but humor me. How many people in this room have a soul? A shot at heaven, or whatever there is after this life?" My question was rhetorical, so obviously, Bella surprised me.

"Two." She stated vehemently.

"All right." I concurred, just to humour her. "Maybe that's true. Now, there's a world full of dissension about this, but the vast majority seem to think that there are some rules that have to be followed." _So you are not budging me on this._

"Vampire rules aren't enough for you? You want to worry about the human ones too?"

She was very skeptical.

"It couldn't hurt. Just in case." I dismissed the contention while she glared. "Now, of course, it might be too late for me, even if you are right about my soul."

"No, it isn't," came her pat reply. I sensed her rising anger and immediately tried to lighten the mood.

"'Thou shalt not kill' _is _commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot of people, Bella." She should surely understand that by now.

"Only the bad ones." Could I ever do anything that would make her hate me? My chest expanded as I realized probably not. My angel's love was as dedicated as my own. I turned my smile into a shrug as I muttered "Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed anyone —"

"That _you _know about." She argued back.

This time I made no attempt to disguise my smile. My little tiger-kitten. The very idea of her hurting a fly was hilarious, let alone murdering a person. I would've been laughing under different circumstances. Right now, I needed to convince her. "And I'm going to do my best to keep you out of temptation's way."

"Okay. But we weren't fighting over committing murder."

Right, we weren't. Though it would've been very interesting to see where _that_ would've led us.

"The same principle applies — the only difference is that this is the one area in which I'm just as spotless as you are. Can't I leave one rule unbroken?" I wanted to laugh at the incredulity of the whole situation.

"One?"

Yes, a murdering vampire who had wanted to kill the reason of his existence would surely be a stickler for rules. What a shocker!

"You know that I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted." And see what it has made you. Treating a life-sucking vampire as another human, one who's worthy of love… "My virtue is all I have left." I chuckled at having to say 'virtue' out loud like that.

"I lie all the time." _On my insistence._

"Yes, but you're such a bad liar that it doesn't really count. Nobody believes you." A look into her eyes alone could transmit her true feelings. They were the deepest and truest windows to her soul.

"I really hope you're wrong about that — because otherwise Charlie is about to burst through the door with a loaded gun."

So she thought Charlie had bought everything. Her vague theory of being with Alice while the others were gone… Charlie was an intelligent man. He had his suspicions. But his daughter was far more important to him. After those disastrous couple of months, he wouldn't let anything ever hurt her again. That was the major reason why – despite his well-deserved rage against me – I esteemed him so much.

"Charlie is happier when he pretends to swallow your stories. He'd rather lie to himself than look too closely."

"But what did you ever covet? You have everything." She asked perplexed.

_Only now I do. _"I coveted you." My eyes lost some colour as so many different regrets washed through me again. But somehow, always managing to quash those regrets, was my sense of utter victory each time I looked at Bella. _She was mine. She'd agreed to marry me… _"I had no right to want you — but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire." And what a skilled seductress at that!

"You can covet what's already yours," she blushed. "Besides, I thought it was _my _virtue you were worried about."

It so _is_ sweetheart! "It is. If it's too late for me . . ." as I very much fear it is. "Well, I'll be damned — no pun intended — if I'll let them keep you out, too." No way. Not on my account.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the wise words of M. Poirot, "My dear friends, I beg of you a thousand pardons, but these exasperating exams, they have driven me to the edges of barbarity! Ah, please do forgive me. I am ashamed; I prostrate myself."**

_It so is sweetheart! "It is. If it's too late for me . . ." as I very much fear it is. "Well, I'll be damned — no pun intended — if I'll let them keep you out, too." No way. Not on my account._

I could see her jaw set. "You can't make me go somewhere you won't be. That's my definition of hell." _Bang on love!_ "Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let's never die, all right?"

I had to play along with her enthusiasm or her ploy to distract me, whatever it was. "Sounds simple enough." I grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She tried to stare me down, not really a possible endeavour for a human and finally gave in. "So that's it. You won't sleep with me until we're married. "

Ah, if it was only that simple. "Technically, I can't ever sleep with you." The more I courted sleep, the more it was determined to elude me. Not that I was complaining. As long as I could watch Bella sleep peacefully, safe in my arms, I was more than content with life.

Bella didn't miss the pun. She just rolled her eyes in response. "Very mature, Edward."

I could see that the argument was finally almost over. I heaved a sigh of relief. And now, to get over with the technicalities. Sleep or no sleep, my conditions had been spelt out, and no matter how much Bella tried, they would remain unalterable.

"But, other than that detail, yes, you've got it right."

She frowned again and then looked up at me suspiciously, as if struck by a sudden thought. Before my curiosity could get the better of me, she stated without prompt "I think you have an ulterior motive."

Astute Bella! My eyes widened in what I hoped was a guilt free expression "Another one?"

"You know this will speed things up," she accused.

I couldn't not smirk – her charge had completely hit home. "There is only one thing I want to speed up, and the rest can wait forever." The very thought of marrying Bella seemed too surreal… no, that word wasn't powerful enough to capture what it was. The image was too all-consuming for mere words_._ ". . . but for that, it's true, your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point." _God, bless them._

"I can't believe I'm going along with this. When I think of Charlie . . . and Renée! Can you imagine what Angela will think? Or Jessica? Ugh. I can hear the gossip now."

Yes, there was the real issue. It was too _embarrassing_ for her. Abruptly I was frustrated. It was such an inconsequential matter to even mull over. How did a person brave enough to face a vampire find it difficult to face her own species, that too at something as harmless and beautiful as a wedding ceremony? Oh, only if her mind wasn't so impervious… just one little peek never harmed anyone.

And besides, hadn't I just promised to change her soon afterwards? If nothing else, she could take at least _that _into consideration. How did any of it matter at all? I drew a blank on all sides.

Apparently my incredulity was writ large on my face. Bella stared gloomily ahead and then gave a delicate shudder. That was all it took. Immediately my conscience smote me. It did not matter _why_ something, even if was completely ridiculous, was making her uncomfortable, what mattered was that it was absolutely incumbent for me to make it right. It was the very least that I owed her. And besides, her happiness was tangible with mine. I therefore voiced the very first solution my mind could conceive "It doesn't have to be a big production. I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas — you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window." I prayed for that to assuage her. Calling off the wedding was too painful an alternative. "I just want it to be official — that you belong to me and _no one else_." In black and white, there for everyone to see – especially a certain mutt whose infuriating ways drove me to the edge every single time. He needed to see that more than anyone else. My vindictive side was already exulting in the triumph. Bella chose _me_.

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is," Bella argued.

Not for everyone, my mind disagreed. And anyway, I was enjoying this new image entirely too much. "We'll see about that." My countenance must have been smug. "I suppose you don't want your ring now?" I was in serious need of an exhilaration buffer.

Bella gulped nervously before answering. "You suppose correctly."

Her absolute terror at the prospect amused me no end. "That's fine. I'll get it on your finger soon enough." Maybe even today if I was that lucky.

Bella glowered at my impudence. "You talk like you already have one."

"I do," I replied cheerfully. "Ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness."

"You're unbelievable." _And you are still with me because?_

"Do you want to see it?" I asked quickly. This was the single most amazing day of my very long existence. I found it impossible to rein in my insane enthusiasm and despite Bella's overall grumpiness concerning the whole issue, my chest was threatening to explode with joy.

"No!" she screeched as if on auto mode. It so jarred with what I felt a minute ago that I was completely taken aback. It wasn't her fault, I reasoned. I should have given her prior warning. I was already well aware of her horror at everything marriage related. I therefore tried to disguise my hurt.

But Bella wasn't fooled. I could see remorse fill her eyes "Unless you really want to show it to me." Great, now I was making her feel horrible about it too.

"That's all right," I tried to remain nonchalant. No matter what, she shouldn't feel bad. I would not let her. "It can wait."

Apparently, she wasn't giving up. "Show me the damn ring, Edward."

Well, I could beat her at her own game. "No."

She remained silent for a long minute calculating my resolve. And then with a tentative hand, she softly grazed my cheeks. Electricity pulsed through me and I figuratively melted. "Please?" she uttered almost inaudibly. "Please can I see it?"

There was no winning with her now and she knew it. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met." I accused, conceding. In an instant, I was back at her side having retrieved the required article. I carefully wrapped my arm around her and placed the box on her knee.

"Go ahead and look, then." My entire being was brimming with anxiety, my voice was coarse and my non-existent heart was going into overdrive.

Bella slowly picked it up and then wavered. "You didn't spend a lot of money, did you? Lie to me, if you did."

I could easily be honest with her this time "I didn't spend anything, It's just another hand-me-down. This is the ring my father gave to my mother." A very different ache had gripped me. One I couldn't quite put a name on.

"Oh." This revelation surprised her, that much was evident. I could only hope it was in a good way. She pinched the lid but didn't open it.

"I supposed it's a little outdated." I apologized. "Old fashioned, just like me." If she desired something else, I'd arrange for it. "I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

"I like old-fashioned things," she muttered declining my offer, and then, finally, she cautiously lifted the lid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Boohoo!! I tried to draw it out for as long as I could, but I guess this day had to come. My story's finally complete. *wipes a tear!!* **_**My baby**_**… **

**Please, please be gracious enough to review. Else, I'll feel I wrote in vain. And I sincerely hope that you enjoyed my version of Edward's thoughts. **

**Oh, before I forget, I LOVE YOU ALL!! Everyone who has reviewed so far - Thank you sooooo much!! You guys are seriously amazing. A big bear hug!! XOXOXOXOXO!!! :D**

_"I like old-fashioned things," she muttered declining my offer, and then, finally, she cautiously lifted the lid._

She stared at the ring for a long time, unwittingly magnifying my anxiety. Then finally, she lightly stroked it. _Yes! _my mind exulted.

"It's so pretty," she whispered as if caught in a daze.

"Do you like it?" I prodded, already knowing her answer.

She tried to shrug it off. "It's beautiful. What's not to like?" _Ha! _I always knew she was a bad actress. I chortled softly.

"See if it fits."

Automatically, she fisted her hands, terrified.

I kept forgetting that I had to be patient with her. Springing my mother's ring on her and then asking her to put it on should have been inexcusable, but within me and growing exponentially powerful every second, was a very foreign, _very_ deliciously warming new emotion that swept over everything else.

"Bella," I whispered. "I'm not going to solder it to your finger." _At least, I'll try my best not to._ "Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off."

"Fine," she muttered, giving in with poor grace and attempted to reach for the ring. But I wasn't having any of it. Plus, I did not even know if I would ever get such an opportunity again. So beating her to the punch, I lifted the ring from the box, softly clasped her left hand and slid the opal very carefully on her third finger. Then bringing her hand out, I gazed at the gems shimmering and glowing along with her skin.

That's when I finally allowed myself to drown in the deluge of the torrential euphoria that completely held me prisoner. Everything was _right._ Everything was _perfect_. My rudderless ship had finally found an anchor. And I owed it all to the radiant beauty of the angel in my arms whose pure grace I still had difficulty comprehending. She _chose_ me. She _loved_ me. I repeated the life giving mantra over and over. The intensity of my love and joy was begging to burst forth and I had to remind myself that Bella probably wasn't even comfortable wearing the ring to begin with.

"A perfect fit." I said cautiously, trying to sound as nonchalant as was possible. "That's nice — saves me a trip to the jeweler's."

Bella of course, looked up at once. Apparently, I wasn't such a great actor either. She narrowed her eyes and demanded, "You like that, don't you?" I could barely contain myself and staring at her adorable pout was definitely not helping matters. But obstinately, I held on.

"Sure," I shrugged "It looks very nice on you."

She continued to gaze into my eyes looking for the right answer. Staring into her deep brown orbs left me utterly powerless. I was _dazzled_ into confession. My entire being burst open, saturating the air with sheer bliss. Bella's eyes went wide and her breath caught, only amplifying my triumph. I cupped her face with both my hands and kissed her till she was gasping for breath. I wasn't in much better shape myself. I softly kissed her earlobe and then admitted _exactly_ how much I liked it. I think our kiss had already given her a fair idea. She was still a little breathless as she agreed with me. And then to add to this most perfect of all days, I _had_ to ask, "Do you mind if I do something?" as I unconsciously held her closer still.

"Anything you want." she promised.

Reigning in the very erratic thumping of my non-existent heart, I got up, ignored her protests and then reaching for her hand, gently drew her off the bed as well.

In all my seriousness, I tried desperately to convey to her how important this was for me. "Now, I want to do this right. Please, please, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." I quietly begged.

"Oh, no," she whispered as I went down on my knees.

"Be nice," I implored.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and finally looked at me.

"Isabella Swan?" I gazed up into the face I held most beloved. The world had come to a standstill. All that mattered was my angel, my love, whose eyes were flowing with wonder and love and a fierce intensity that matched my own. "I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

For one agonizing second, she remained silent and then very softly uttered the single most beautiful word in this world _"Yes."_


End file.
